Panchira
by xChibi-Nick
Summary: Gilbert would do just about anything to see Ludwig in a uniform, including dressing in one himself. So when the opportunities came, he couldn't let them slip past. Pure crack and uniform fetish. Germancest. Now with extra chapters.
1. Panchira

Panchira

A/N: This fic was inspired by this YouTube video I watched with the same title of Germany in a very convincing maid outfit, flashing panty shots. Things went out of hand from there.

Disclaimer: Straight men would be killed instantly if this were ever in Hetalia. So, it's safe to assume this is only fanfiction and I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

* * *

His brother was staring at him intently, red eyes blinking at precisely every 3.4 seconds.

Normally, he wouldn't pay it any mind. Gilbert undressing him with his eyes was just one of the many habits he developed when bored. The older man was sprawled across the couch, no surprise there, and doing his best to keep him from getting absorbed in another book.

At first, Ludwig tried to ignore it, focusing on the pages before him. But Gilbert didn't even fidget, pinning him with the same unwavering stare. Against his better judgment, the blonde felt his curiosity piqued. His brother was giving him _that_ stare, the one that screamed of hidden motives. And besides, he'd been reading the same paragraph for the third time now.

With a resigned sigh, he let the book fall down to his lap, shifting to regard the other with a flat look. "What is it now, Gilbert?"

As expected, the red eyes lit up and an unconvincing innocent smile plastered itself to pale lips. "I was just wondering if you're up for some helping."

Ludwig frowned. "Don't tell me Feliciano…!" He abruptly cut himself off. If the Italian was ever in trouble, he'd be the first to know. The happy-go-lucky brunette had his number tucked inside his breast pocket at all times, engraved onto all his pots, and sewn onto every pair of underwear. It wouldn't surprise him if the poor fool had the digits tattooed somewhere, just in case.

"Well, he'll be there too." His brother added as an afterthought.

"And what exactly are we helping?"

At this, Gilbert finally began fidgeting. "Oh nothing big. Just Roderich needed some help with cleaning the house."

Ludwig blinked, a blonde eyebrow already arching. "Ro… der… ich." The flat look returned.

"He _did_ ask nicely!" The silver-haired man countered. "And think of all the favors we could ask in return."

"I don't remember you ever being this insistent all the times when _I_ asked you to clean." Suspicion wormed its way through the blonde, his face morphing into disbelief. The pair could barely speak two sentences without insulting each other, and Gilbert expected him to believe he would willingly clean the Austrian's house?

"Well… some money might have been involved…" The elder admitted, standing up. "You know the fool's going to kill himself if he tries alone."

His brother had a point there; Ludwig acquiesced. The Austrian wasn't exactly the chores type of person.

"I'll even cook you a nice big serving of wurst for dinner."

The blonde brightened at that; Gilbert made the best wurst this side of Europe. It was a shame the man decided one day that Ludwig was grown enough to cook for himself, and has been mooching ever since. He sighed heavily again, putting away the book.

"Alright, alright. Only for Roderich's sake."

Gilbert looked as if his birthday had been announced early. He grinned in triumph, already pushing his younger brother out the door. "Don't worry, West, ya won't regret it."

The duo trekked south towards Vienna, crossing the border without incident. Ludwig grew a little uneasy; his brother had been uncharacteristically silent the majority of the way. The elder was a sight to behold, walking a few steps behind with his silver head bowed as if in deep concentration. There was no arm slung casually over his broad shoulders. There were no offhand remarks about how good his ass looked from behind.

But before Ludwig could ponder any further, Roderich's impressively sized house loomed in front of them. The front door was open a crack, as if expecting visitors. Even from outside, the unmistakable notes of Mendelssohn's G Minor filled the air, giving the scene a fairy tale quality.

Gilbert seemed to almost perk up at the sound, racing up the porch steps and throwing open the door. Ludwig plodded behind less enthusiastically; he prayed that Roderich wouldn't lecture while he was helping clean. _Anything_ but lecturing. He got one boot in through the front door, before he froze in his tracks.

A practically glowing Feliciano was chatting eagerly with the silver-haired Prussian, windmill arms gesturing widely through the air, almost smacking at the sulking Lovino by his side. Gilbert, on his part, would ruffle the light brown mop affectionately. The scene would have been perfectly normal, except that both the Italians sported crisp maid uniforms, complete with a pristine white handkerchief tied at the nape of their necks. Feliciano was the first to notice him, bouncing over and holding his arm hostage.

"Germany! Germany! I'm so glad you could make it! I brought lots of pasta over so we could eat between breaks!" The brunette beamed at him, but Ludwig felt only trepidation. The maid uniform fit the slender body almost too well, as if the outfit had been tailored especially for him. Not even Kiku wore a complete maid uniform the times he'd clean around.

Lovino took the opportunity to shoot him a sinister smirk. "You're gonna get it this time, you potato bastard!" The exclamation was punctuated with a cackle, but the effect was dimmed slightly by his feminine attire.

Before anyone else could make a move, the piano chords abruptly stopped and Roderich materialized beside Gilbert. The Austrian looked immaculate as always, cravat and waistcoat perfectly ironed, chestnut hair putting even Ludwig's to shame. "Is everyone present? I suggest you all start soon, it's a rather big house after all. The cleaning supplies are in the bathroom, top cabinet."

Feliciano promptly saluted, dragging the speechless blonde toward the spacious first floor bathroom. The others followed suit, falling into a single file. Not for the first time since crossing the border, Ludwig experienced second thoughts. His brother had probably never cleaned a day in his life, relying on Elizaveta in his younger years before the blonde came along. Empty beer bottles were a permanent decoration on the floor of his room. His ears weren't up for a full-scale verbal battle between the uptight Austrian and his brother if Gilbert didn't perform up to par.

The second Ludwig fully stepped inside the large bathroom, all thoughts flew out of his head as he was brutally ambushed.

A rope was produced from nowhere, wrapping around both his arms and pinning them behind his back. His legs were kicked out from beneath him, sending him crashing down to the tiled floor with a hard thud. Before he had time to regain his lost breath, his torso was held down by the two Italians, each sitting on a shoulder. All he got was a mouthful of frills and hem fabric. Roderich launched himself at his legs, Mariazell bobbing like crazy. Finally, Gilbert made himself comfortable straddling his waist.

"Wha…? What the hell are you guys doing?" The element of surprise had finally worn off, and Ludwig was left to recover from a heart attack.

An unholy smirk split his brother's face in half, crimson eyes glowing with anticipation. "Just sit back and relax, West. We're gonna take good care of ya!"

Ludwig's eyes widened almost comically when Gilbert produced a pair of shears from one of the bottom cabinets, snapping together the blades a few times before turning his attention back on his restrained body. Hooking his fingers between the seams of his button-up shirt, the elder suddenly ripped them apart, sending buttons flying. The shears were applied to the sleeves, cutting through the fabric to free his arms without undoing the rope. The black undershirt shared the same fate as the sleeves, shredded apart without mercy.

The blonde panicked when his bare chest was exposed. "I… I thought we're supposed to be cleaning! How the hell did you even get the others to agree to this… this…!" Words failed him as horrible images filled his mind.

"Oh relax! You're not gonna get raped or anything! I mean, if Roderich agreed to this, then nothing R-rated will happen." The comment only earned the silver-haired man a glare from the Austrian.

The assurance did nothing to calm the trapped German, especially when Gilbert tossed his belt to the side, starting on his pants. With a swish of fabric, his pants were yanked off his legs, leaving him in only his boxers and socks.

"No! No! Stop, Gilbert! Stop it!" The blonde was close to hyperventilating when the tip of the shears touched the hem of his boxers, his knees banging against Roderich's chin as he struggled valiantly.

His pleas were ignored without so much as a trace of hesitation. Within seconds, he was completely naked, strips of boxer fabric strewn beside his thighs.

"This is _not_ happening…" Ludwig moaned weakly, eyes squeezed shut as if willing away a nightmare.

His brother only sniggered in response. "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet!"

As soon as the words left his lips, there came a rustling of fabric as the silver-haired man rummaged through another cabinet. Pulling his arm out, Gilbert smirked even wider as he clutched a freshly laundered maid uniform in his pale hand.

Ludwig looked as if he had finally reached the gates of Hell, azure orbs bugging out of his skull. "You can't be serious! Gilbert Beillschmidt, you put that down right now or else I'll… mmph…!" The rest of his speech was muffled as the outfit was pulled over his head.

Feliciano and Lovino wasted no time freeing each of his arms one at a time to stuff into a puffy short sleeve, the younger of the two actually giggling while he wrestled with the obstinate limb. Gilbert eagerly pulled the hem down the rest of the way, delighted when the uniform fitted decently. The hips were slightly wide for a male, but that was to be expected. Best of all, the skirt ended a few inches above mid-thigh.

Roderich produced a pair of silky white panties from somewhere, and it was his and Gilbert's turn to stuff two kicking legs through, pulling the skimpy garment as high as it could go. A light pink dusted Ludwig's cheeks when his brother deliberately spread his legs, using the suggestive pose to roll on a pair of white stockings. To complete the look, three-inch heel Mary Janes were jammed onto his feet, clunking against the tiles when they hit the floor.

The Prussian leaned back to survey their handiwork, eyes sparkling with poorly concealed approval and lust.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Roderich piped up, a small frown pinching his brows.

"Oh yes!" Gilbert confirmed, wagging a finger in the air.

Another rustle of fabric sounded, and a lace garter belt was held up in triumph. Ludwig's struggling increased threefold, as did the pitch of his voice, but even he was no match for all four men at once. The garter belt eventually slipped on, attaching to the stockings perfectly.

"Cute!" Feliciano gushed, reaching down to ruffle the blonde strands from their severe hairstyle and tying on a matching handkerchief.

Lovino cackled madly again, relishing in the German's misery. "How does it feel now, you overly macho freak? You'll think twice next time before corrupting my little brother into your ways!" With a jab at the stunned Ludwig's forehead, the Italian dragged away his younger brother, their work finished.

Roderich stood up as well, composing himself as best he could while stepping over to the door. He gave a pointed stare at Gilbert. "I'll see you outside then. Feliciano will tell you where to start." The bathroom door closed with a bang behind him.

Gilbert scratched the back of his head lazily, feeling mighty accomplished. "I suppose I have to fulfill my end of the deal now. Got us some cleaning to do!"

He winked saucily down at the prone form of his brother, hooking a finger between his collar and easily slipping off his tie. It landed somewhere behind his shoulder, soon joined by the shirt. He made a show of stripping off his pants and boxers, just for Ludwig's benefit. A chuckle escaped his lips when he noticed the blush on his brother's cheeks turn a shade darker, the blonde biting his lip to prevent a tent in the skirt. That would have made everything even worse, not to mention highly inappropriate.

Deciding to tease the other later, Gilbert pulled out another maid uniform, slipping it over his head with ease. Though, it was the pair of pink polka-dotted panties dangling from a pale finger that had him pausing. "You know, I'm tempted to go commando. This thing can't possibly hold all my five meters…"

He sniggered loudly when he heard Ludwig make a choking noise from his spot on the floor. Bending over, he pulled up the panties anyway, snapping the elastic waistband playfully. Next, he propped up one slender deathly pale leg, tugging on a pair of fishnet stockings. He made sure to wriggle his hips, sending the hem of the skirt flying and giving his brother a full view. Finished, he stepped into a pair of flatter heeled shoes, reaching into the top cabinet to take out cleaning supplies.

Ludwig had finally snapped out of his daze, using the door behind him as support to try and stand up, bending his body in all sorts of awkward poses. "I could just refuse to clean."

"Ah. But that's your only ticket out of this place. And you don't want to rot in this house forever, do you?" Gilbert placed a firm grip on his brother's frilly waist, hoisting the other up to a fully standing position. "Let's not keep them waiting."

Flashing an impish smile, he pecked the taller man on the lips, twisting the knob to open the door.

Ludwig never felt so emasculated in his life. Just getting up the stairs without stumbling required Gilbert to support him from behind. This left plenty of opportunity for all out groping, the skirt short enough that bending over would expose his white underwear. Not to mention there was this _breeze _at the back of his legs that he just wasn't used to. His brother was enjoying every moment, his own skirt swishing next to Ludwig's face as he wiped the windows down. The blonde was kneeling, using a rag to polish the decorative silver tea sets displayed on the intricate coffee tables.

He could hear Feliciano humming a light-hearted Italian folk tune as he scrubbed the floor with Lovino, acting as if it was perfectly normal for four men to be dressed in revealing maid uniforms. Not for the first time, Ludwig wondered if this occurred frequently; he remembered Feliciano telling him he used to work for Roderich when he was little. As for Lovino, he had heard stories from Antonio as well.

But what baffled him was why Gilbert was so nonchalant about it. His brother kept on casting him lewd looks, bending down every so often to grope his ass under the skirt, reveling in the surprised gasps the blonde produced every time.

Hastily finishing with the tea sets, Ludwig helped himself up using the coffee table before Gilbert could cop another feel. His ankles wobbled unsteadily in the three-inch heels, and he never appreciated his boots more so than now. Carefully, praying not to fall flat on his face, he walked towards the tall bookshelf to sort the haphazard books. He didn't mind this part quite as much as the other chores, Roderich kept an extensive collection and he would browse through the tomes looking for interesting titles while he worked.

He had just managed to calm down somewhat from the traumatizing ordeal in the bathroom earlier in the day, resigning himself to just clean as quickly as possible so he could get out of the infernal outfit. Of course, he would never accept another invitation to clean the Austrian's house again. This was obviously some well-planned plot of Gilbert's to force him into an embarrassing position, and he could blame nobody but himself for falling into it.

He was jolted abruptly from his silent fuming when a knee wedged itself between his legs, a warm body pressed against his back. Hot breath blew over his exposed ear and Gilbert's voice whispered lowly, "Damn, I should've thought of this sooner. I'm such a genius…"

A cool hand rested on his outer thigh, teasing the bare skin there and slowly traveling upwards. Goosebumps erupted everywhere the questing fingers touched, the pale skin contrasting with his warm thighs. A shiver ran down his back when his brother started to rub circles right next to his crotch, toying at the edge of the panties. Another hand trailed up his stomach to his chest, groping him through the lace and frills of the satin bodice.

"Gilbert! This is not the time to molest me! Anybody could walk in and… guh…!" His scolding degenerated into a choked gasp when his brother chose that moment to palm him through the panties. All of a sudden, the skimpy piece of clothing seemed even more uncomfortable than before, and he feared that the cotton fabric had become a little wet.

Encouraged, the silver-haired man ground into the firm ass in front of him, pushing his younger brother further against the bookshelf. A moist tongue traced his lips in anticipation, and an idea popped inside his mind. Retreating his hand from the blonde's crotch, he replaced a finger in his mouth, slicking the digit with saliva. The finger then wormed its way underneath the panty fabric below the blonde's ass.

"You are not thinking about doing _that_…!"

Too late.

The digit that had been tracing around his hole suddenly slipped in without warning. The action caused Ludwig to arch his back, the bookshelf knocking against the wall. The blonde gripped the wooden shelves until his knuckles turned white, feeling his brother's wet finger wriggling inside him. His breathing escalated into erratic pants, and he knew that his face was flushed in red.

He couldn't help the small moan escaping his lips when he felt a second finger push through. It hurt slightly because it was dry, but the pain quickly dissipated when the bundle of nerves deep within him was struck mercilessly. The moans evolved into small cries, in sync with the rhythmic banging of the bookshelf. He cracked open one blue eye hazily, dimly noting The Collected Works of Carl Jung Volume 3 staring back at him. His knees weakened when his front rubbed against the spine of a protruding book, the double stimulations working together to bring him closer to the edge.

"Germany! Prussia! Austria wants you two downstairs!"

Feliciano's cheery voice from the other room cut through the pleasurable haze like an axe through wood. Both men jumped in surprise, Gilbert hastily pulling his fingers out and Ludwig tried to compose himself, wincing at the damp spots on his underwear. His erection still ached, but he knew it was no time to be thinking about that; they were lucky the Italian hadn't walked in on them outright.

He waited until his breathing was steady and his face cooler before shooting his older brother an icy glare, wobbling his way out the door. The elder only sniggered in response, completely unashamed. The duo made their way downstairs, Feliciano's oblivious face greeting them as they all gathered next to the patio door.

"Someone needs to go outside and sweep the patio." Roderich ordered monotonously, glancing at the both Gilbert and Ludwig.

"No."

Gilbert snorted at his brother's quick response, mortification already creeping onto the other's face. "Ya got no choice, West. It's either you or me. Blame Roderich for having a maid outfit fetish."

The blonde stared outside as if the plague had descended onto the backyard. "Why just us two?"

"Because we did it last time." Feliciano spoke up, grinning from ear to ear, gesturing at Lovino and himself.

Roderich cleared his throat for attention, hand reaching into his pocket to produce a coin. "There's a very easy way to settle this. Ludwig will go if it lands on heads and Gilbert will go if it lands on tails."

Without waiting for any response, he flipped the coin.

"Heads."

Gilbert burst into mad laughter. Feliciano held out a deck brush expectantly. Lovino cackled. Roderich just stared.

The German had turned white as a sheet, the color rivaling his brother's visage. "I refuse! People could see! I can't go out there like this!"

But the patio door was already being thrown open. "That's the point!" Gilbert bit out between laughs, pushing the blonde eagerly out the door. The deck brush was thrown out right after him, the patio door slamming shut without another word.

_Shit!_ Ludwig immediately wrapped his arms around himself, eyes darting around the backyard in paranoia. Fortunately, there wasn't a single soul to be seen. Birds chirped merrily from the trees, the warm spring sunshine actually making the outdoors seem appealing.

Face turning pink again, the blonde swiftly grabbed the deck brush, proceeding to sweep the patio like a madman. His efforts were hindered slightly by his shoes, and he stumbled every few steps. It didn't help that the weather was perfect for breezes, and he would stop occasionally to hold down his skirt before the wind exposed his panties.

He was halfway finished, a small pile of dust and stray debris already gathering in a pile, when a heavy breeze blew past. Dropping the wooden handle, he quickly held down his skirt, feeling awkward at how the wind swirled between his naked thighs. The breeze ruffled at the frills and lace, sending them swatting at his face. The front of his skirt puffed up suddenly, and he cursed, immediately smoothing it down firmly.

A girlish giggle was heard over the wind, obviously taking humor at how the blonde man was wrestling with his skirt.

Blue eyes widened almost comically, and he whipped his head around to face the source of the giggling. His heart beat frantically and cold sweat broke out over his forehead. If it was Feliks, he would never hear the end of it, and he might as well just barricade himself from the world if it was Francis.

To his surprise, azure orbs locked with bright green.

Liechtenstein stared at him intently from her place leaning on the fence separating Austria from Switzerland. Her bare arms were propped on top the wood, her round face resting on top her hands. The girl giggled again, waving a hand shyly at the older nation. "_Guten Tag, Deutschland_!"

Instead of answering, Ludwig frantically searched for the same blonde mop belonging to Vash. The Swiss was almost never without his little adoptive sister, and the German was in no shape to meet the trigger-happy man. God knows what he would do if his sister saw him dressed like that.

"Eh? Are you not feeling well, Germany? You look a little green..." Concern colored her voice, and she stopped giggling.

Ludwig finally turned his attention to the girl. "No... not at all. I'm just... a little surprised at seeing you here. Where's your brother?"

The smile returned to her face. "Switzerland? He's out right now, and he asked me to watch the house."

Sighing in relief, Ludwig forced a smile on his lips. The girl still hadn't left, in fact, she hadn't moved at all from her spot. Awkward silence descended on the pair, Liechtenstein blinking at him expectantly in her much more modest pink dress. Suddenly, a light blush blossomed across her cheeks.

"You… you look cute, Germany."

Ludwig wondered if his heart had somehow failed awhile back and he was stuck in some kind of twisted Purgatory. He was completely speechless; never in his wildest dreams had he imagined a little girl calling him 'cute'.

"_Danke..._" He replied slowly, the word the only thing he deemed appropriate to say. He resumed cleaning, praying that the girl would stop staring at him and go inside soon. It was embarrasing, but he didn't want to be rude and tell her so.

"You're helping Austria clean, aren't you?" The question seemed innocent enough, but it caused Ludwig to flush pink.

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

Liechtenstein nodded in understanding. "Switzerland tells me he used to help Austria clean a long time ago. He doesn't change, does he?" The girl dissolved into giggles again.

Despite everything, Ludwig managed a small smile. "That's true."

"You should come over and visit more often. Switzerland doesn't mind you." She cocked her head to the side, as if remembering something. "Though, he says to not bring Prussia because he's a bad influence."

Ludwig actually chuckled at that. He could imagine the sour-faced Swiss lecturing his sister on who to avoid. It was no secret that Vash found Gilbert to be rather annoying. Probably the only person who could put up with the hooligan was himself. No wonder Elizaveta resorted to a cast-iron frying pan. It was only through centuries of living under his brother's roof that he developed immunity. Though, some common interests helped.

Thinking too hard on Gilbert reminded him of why he was out here sweeping the patio in the first place, and he grimaced. He finished up quickly, disposing of the pile of debris collected. He knocked the deck brush against the patio, shaking off excess dust before placing it neatly by the corner.

He turned towards Liechtenstein, intent on parting so he could escape the outdoors. "I'll see what I can do about visiting. You should get back inside before Vash returns."

The girl smiled again, waving a hand in farewell. "Then, _auf Wiedersehen_!"

The German nodded in response, watching the girl turn on her heel and dash back through the back door, her purple hair ribbon trailing behind her. Heaving an exhausted sigh, he turned to go back inside. The ordeal took more out of him than he had thought.

Inside the house again, he was greeted by his brother already changed back into his previous outfit, another set of men's clothing laid out on the table.

Roderich spoke up from behind the grand piano, face nonchalant as always. "That'll be all for today. Thank you for your help." He sat back down, diving into a Mozart concerto.

Ludwig practically tore out of the maid uniform, pulling on the shirt and pants like his life depended on it. He undid the handkerchief behind his neck, flinging the offending piece into Feliciano's grasp. Seizing his brother's arm in one hand, he strode quickly towards the front door, murderous intent flowing from him like a river.

"When we get back, you're going to wish you had never opened that mouth of yours earlier." This time, it was his turn to shove his laughing brother out the front door, ignoring Feliciano's cheerful waves.

That is, until he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, directly above the Italian's armpit. It looked like numbers from his distance, black numbers etched underneath the skin.

_00-49-30_

The digits were familiar. Too familiar. Ludwig only had time to shoot the Italian an incredulous look before slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

A week had passed since the fateful day when Ludwig agreed to clean Roderich's house with Gilbert. The silver-haired man finally died down to tiny chuckles when reminded. The first thing the blonde made his brother do was cook enough wurst to last a month. The Prussian was still recovering, nursing a beer bottle and sifting through the mail for anything interesting. Ludwig was sitting next to him, trying to finish a book.

His eyes landed on a small package, wrapped carefully in pastel-colored wrapping paper and sporting a pink bow. He picked it up out of curiosity, turning it over in his hands but finding no address.

"Since when did you receive such pansy looking packages in the mail?" He called over to his brother.

Only a white card was tucked underneath the bow, and he dug it out, flipping it over to read the message neatly printed inside.

_Dear Germany,_

_I've been working on this for the past couple of days. Consider it just a small present from me. You looked so cute a week ago that I hope you'll like it. Perhaps I should make one for Switzerland? He sometimes helps me clean around the house. _

_Always,_

_Liechtenstein_

"What is it?" The blonde looked up from his book, reaching over to pluck the card from his brother's pale fingers. He read the brief sentences once, before staring at the package with a mixture of alarm and fearful anticipation.

The house echoed with loud laughter when Gilbert finally tore open the wrapping paper, slapping his knees as he practically bent over double. Ludwig was left with a burning face, completely speechless and peeved.

Nestled within the wrapping paper, carefully folded and ironed, was a new maid's uniform, stitched with perfection and complete with frills.

FIN…? NO.

* * *

A/N: Hope no one's brain melted. I know mine almost did.

_Guten Tag_ – Good day

_Danke_ – Thank you

_Auf Wiedersehen_ – Good-bye

As for the numbers, I believe they are Germany's country code followed by Berlin's area code. (Now you know how to call someone in Berlin!)


	2. Königstiger

***Attention:** This fic has now been commandeered into multiple one-shots involving different uniforms. You're welcome.

Königstiger

A/N: Aaand now… four years later… R-rated sequels! Damn straight I fished this out of my depraved mind. Enjoy. All thanks to you sick fangirls.

* * *

He could feel the steel cerulean orbs flickering towards his form yet again, and it was all Gilbert could do to resist twisting his facial features into a maniacally smug grin. It would have been highly inappropriate given the current situation and the audience.

_A pair of familiar crimson eyes stared back at him through the mirror. Gilbert traced his image reflected back at him, following the expanse of pale skin that defined his naked torso and upwards to his sly face. He noted with a firm satisfaction that his hair was still as light as ever, silvery strands catching in the morning sunshine streaming through the window, creating a healthy glow. Almost like a halo, he thought ironically. With a snicker, he set to work._

The room was spartan, though a little stuffy. The only source of light was a low-hanging ceiling lamp. Maps of varying sizes and locations decorated the walls and littered the tables. They mostly featured Europe and northern Africa, adorned with numerous colored lines denoting fronts and troop movement down to precise detail. At the center of the room, poring over the maps intently, gathered a group of generals. Waiting patiently near the door was Ludwig, stone-faced and at attention per usual. Beside him stood Gilbert, almost twitching with anticipation.

_A freshly laundered undershirt was first on the list. Gilbert inhaled contentedly as he pulled it down over his head, still smelling of clean soap. Next was the grey button up shirt, recently pressed and ironed. He was practically splitting his face open with a gleeful grin as he did up each button, images of his brother's face swimming inside his mind. He then swiftly stepped into the black pair of pants, bending down to pull on a new pair of boots and deftly lacing them._

The generals debated earnestly among themselves, frequently tapping at certain locations on the map and gesturing impatiently at the military plans. It had been a few hours since both Germany and Prussia were summoned to the meeting room for new orders – the private at the telegraph machine outside was starting to nod off at his desk – but the tense atmosphere of the room was a stern alert that something of utmost importance was going on.

Ludwig's eyes, for the most part, were trained on the map in the center. A small crinkle of his brows was the only insight into his thoughts, though whether it was about the current operation plans or his rather distracting older brother, Gilbert had a good guess. The Prussian could freely admit that he admired his younger brother's resolve and discipline, his ability to stand at attention for inhumanely long stretches of time, and his strict habits that dominated his militaristic lifestyle. After all, half of those habits were ingrained and passed down by himself. But even water could wear away a boulder given enough time and perseverance, and Gilbert prided himself on knowing his brother the best. And it wasn't as if he was lacking in the perseverance department either.

_With a practiced hand, he donned the black tie, adjusting the knot so that it fit straight and snug between the collars. The tie was an important component, and Gilbert was having nothing short of perfection. Finally, he reached for the black jacket. He shrugged it on, barely containing his mounting excitement. The wool double-breasted jacket fit him almost too well, and he blessed the tailor, quickly smoothing down the piece free of wrinkles. The insignias and pins were already attached as befitting his rank in the Panzer division, polished until practically gleaming. A wide leather belt was looped around the waist of the jacket, outlining his masculine form further. As a server would top off the perfect sundae with a cherry, so Gilbert topped off the complete ensemble with a black beret nestled atop his head. He gave one last glance at his reflection in the mirror, noting how exquisitely fine his Iron Cross looked against the black of the tie, and finally satisfied, exited the washroom._

"This operation to invade Russia can only last no more than a few months." Ludwig suddenly murmured under his breath, his grip on his black military hat tightened into a fist.

"It'd better." Gilbert snorted in agreement. "Or else General Winter will slaughter us like sheep."

Ludwig went silent, resisting the urge to re-adjust his collar.

At the table, a general jabbed at the military plans with an air of finality. The tense atmosphere seemed to disperse a little, indicating a general consensus had been reached. There were no more objections or further considerations announced, and the generals all looked visibly more relaxed. After a moment, the same general nodded at Germany's general direction, his eyes flinty as he finally announced, "Your orders are clear."

There was no mistaking the dismissal. Without hesitation, Ludwig straightened his back even further, clicked his heels together, and promptly exited the room with Gilbert at his heels.

Outside, the private jolted awake at the sudden exit, hastily wiping the drool from his mouth and pretending to look busy. Ludwig paid him no attention as he briskly strode down the corridor, tugging on his cap. In his haste, he almost bumped into a secretary exiting one of the other rooms, before his stony face sent her scurrying away in the opposite direction.

Gilbert snickered, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a pair of black gloves, having no trouble keeping up with the blonde. With an almost innocent air, he pulled them over his pale hands, slowly and carefully.

They had almost reached the building's exit before Ludwig suddenly rounded upon his brother, stopping in his tracks and turning his head to glare pointedly at the Prussian's hands. "Are you serious?" One blonde eyebrow was already twitching uncontrollably, and Gilbert noted with glee at the effort the younger male exerted to control his breathing.

The silver-haired man didn't immediately respond, but instead reached over to adjust Ludwig's collar. He allowed his hands to linger against the collar as his maniac grin came back with a vengeance. "Human delectability is an art, West."

As his hands retreated, he allowed himself a thorough appreciative once-over of the blonde, seizing the chance once out of sight and earshot of the generals. For once, Ludwig's impeccably slicked-back hairstyle complimented his attire, instead of giving him a strict look. Any previous complaints about his cute younger brother growing up to be a total beefcake flew out the window in the face of those broad shoulders beneath the black of the SS uniform, which had been meticulously ironed the day before. All the silver insignias, down to the belt buckle, were polished until gleaming in the electrical lights overhead. Gilbert had no doubts as to whether the younger stayed up polishing his boots either. He was willing to bet they'd squeak if rubbed together. Every detail was perfect: the crossbelt, the sharp contrasting red armband, and the matching Iron Cross of course. All of it topped off with a pair of piercing baby blues.

Human delectability indeed.

A pink flush stole over Ludwig's features as his older brother made no move to disguise the prolonged leer. Mischief danced within those red eyes, growing darker with lust as a moist tongue flicked out to trail sensually over the top lip. The Prussian was absolutely desirable, and he knew it.

Without warning, Ludwig snatched the elder's hand with his own gloved one and proceeded to haul them both out the door of the building. His grip was firm and unrelenting, and an almost frighteningly determinate expression settled upon his face. The doors banged closed behind them, but the sound was barely registered above Gilbert's eruption into victorious cackles.

The open field where a row of tanks were parked wasn't far from the main military base building. It was off to the side, slightly secluded, but with plenty of open space available to mobilize. The view was impressive, dozens of Germany's finest Panzers and Tigers lined up to serve as a reminder of the full war effort. Usually, there would be more soldiers milling about the base, but the broiling storm clouds off to the horizon had most everyone hurrying back inside the buildings. Spring was in full swing, and rainy days were to be expected.

But Gilbert had no time to dwell upon the weather as his back was roughly shoved onto the front plate of the last tank in the line, directly below the main gun. His heartbeat increased when Ludwig planted both hands beside his face and bore down upon him with all the might of an intense stare.

Oh yes. He was going to get it.

"Is this why you suddenly requested the transfer to the Panzer division?" The blonde asked none too gently, gloved hands beginning to slide down lower and lower.

Gilbert only smirked. "Not entirely. I get to see action in Russia, but if it gets you inside my pants sooner, the only person I can blame is my genius self." With that, he swiftly tugged on the taller male's collar with both hands, effectively smashing their mouths together.

The kiss was hard and unforgiving, mostly teeth and invading tongues. They only broke apart when the need to breathe couldn't be ignored any longer, both panting from the initial fervor. The tingling soreness in his lips only served to excite Gilbert further, and he tilted his head back to rest against the cool metal of the tank, allowing Ludwig full access to work on his belt.

Oh yes. He was definitely getting it. And damn if he wasn't going to fully enjoy the fruits of his labor on seducing his brother in military uniform. Classic.

"I always knew you had a uniform fetish…" Ludwig muttered huskily, tugging down the Prussian's black trousers to mid-thigh, exposing milky white skin.

Gilbert was focusing on the stubborn zipper of the younger's pants, the other hand pulling at any pant fabric he touched. "Now that…" He panted between ragged breaths, "… is a perfect example of the pot calling the kettle black."

Ludwig's retort was to lick a wet trail up his brother's neck, firmly sucking on the juncture between neck and jaw. This elicited a strangled gasp from the silver-haired elder, who had finally succeeded in pulling down the blonde's pants.

Pulling back, Ludwig propped his left hand by his brother's head, using his teeth to pull free the glove off his right hand. All the while, his sultry blue eyes kept the Prussian's own red ones pinned.

_Damn. If that ain't the hottest shit I've seen in awhile. _Gilbert stared back glassy-eyed, palming his younger brother's erection in appreciation. _Sur__e beats Unterscharführer Eberhardt's porn mag stashed under his mattress that he thinks no one knows about._

Tossing the glove aside, Ludwig wasted no time in slicking up his fingers with saliva, sticking the digits between his lips and liberally coating it. He relished in the breathy moan his brother gave when the wet finger penetrated inside him shortly after. The blonde didn't bother to rush in the preparation, taking his time in stretching the older man out. He knew his uniform gave him an even more domineering image than usual, all in its contrasting inky black, silver, and ruby red glory. So he let his brother drink in the sight until he had his fill.

After all, it wasn't everyday he got the chance to fuck his older brother's brains out against a Panzer.

"My God, Ludwig! If you don't hurry the fuck up, it's gonna rain on us and I refuse to leave until I finish!" As extra emphasis, Gilbert bucked his hips up eagerly, effectively rubbing together their leaking erections and causing Ludwig to falter in his preparations.

Complying with the elder's demands, the blonde retracted his fingers. He grabbed Gilbert's legs behind the knees, hoisting them up until it locked around his waist. The angle the position created opened the man beneath him up even more, and he found himself lining up his cock and slowly pushing in.

Gilbert threw his hands up, looping it around the blonde's shoulders and fisting the jacket there in a tight grip. The motion drew their faces together only inches apart, and he closed his red eyes as inch by inch he was penetrated. There was an initial twinge of discomfort, a strange invasive feeling, and then all was still as Ludwig allowed him time to adjust.

He opened his eyes again, basking in the warmth radiating off his younger brother's face. Shallow puffs of breath blew against his still swollen lips, and he couldn't resist closing the gap to kiss Ludwig again. This time the kiss was less forceful, instead a slow passionate dance of their tongues as Gilbert tried to map out his brother's palate as much as possible. The slickness of their lips sent sharp rushes of pleasure down to his groin.

He uttered another moan when Ludwig began thrusting, and he broke the kiss as his head fell back, fully exposing his pale throat. His breathing increased to gasping pants when the blonde sped up, driving relentlessly in and out. The friction was absolutely incredible, and he let the pleasure course through his veins, dimly noting the clunking sounds his shoulders made as it rubbed against the steel behind him.

Heavens, this was turning out to be one of the best sexual experiences he's ever had, and he wasn't even close to climaxing yet.

The blonde hairs near Ludwig's temple were slowing growing damp with sweat, a small bead of liquid already gathering near the ends. Gilbert traced the bead as it trickled down the blonde's jawline, down his neck, and finally disappeared on the collar. Somehow, the tie had gone askew and the rare disheveled sight of his younger brother only added to drive him wild. He arched his back when he felt the angle change a bit, sucking in his brother's dick even further inside himself. He could feel his own heat rising beneath his uniform.

His moans only increased in volume when Ludwig reached in between them, planting a firm grip on his exposed cock and begin to jerk it up and down. He watched in satisfaction as Gilbert's eyes widened when he realized he was using his gloved hand to boot. He was going to finish alright; Ludwig would make sure of it.

_That's just unfair!_ Gilbert had only a moment to come up with a coherent thought before everything flew from his mind as his body was assaulted with pleasure. Each jerk brought him closer to the edge and he knew he couldn't take this for much longer.

Ludwig wasn't faring much better above, face in fierce concentration and failing miserably at not oogling up and down his brother's torso. The elder's cavern was ridiculously hot and if he kept up the dirty moaning next to his ear he feared he would not last as long as expected.

Gilbert's grip was near bruising against Ludwig's shoulders when he finally felt himself tumbling over the edge with a hoarse yell. His squeezed his eyes shut, white exploding behind his eyelids, and body tensing like a strung bowstring. For a blissful moment, everything dimmed to the background and all he could hear was the sound of blood rushing inside his ears as he experienced one of the most toe-curling orgasms of his existence.

The sudden tightening around his cock coupled with his older brother's release was enough to send Ludwig straight to the brink. He buried his face into the crook of Gilbert's neck, his thrusting becoming more and more erratic and frenzied. With a final deep thrust, he came, emptying himself inside his brother. A brief moment settled upon the two, tense and hazy immediately after sex, before it disappeared and Ludwig relaxed against his brother, completely spent.

Gilbert exhaled slowly out of his mouth, trying to regain control of his breathing. His exposed naked skin between their bodies was already cooling off, and he could feel the distinct soreness of his shoulders. Judging from the rhythmic panting next to his ear, Ludwig still needed another moment. His younger brother's weight was strangely comforting slumped atop him. Trying not to snicker, he wriggled his fingers inside the breast pocket of his jacket, successfully pulling out a wad of tissues.

As if on cue, Ludwig shifted off him and pulled out, leaving behind a slick mess. Wordlessly, they divided up the tissues and began to wipe themselves clean, mindful to not ruin their uniforms. Pants and underwear were pulled back up, belts re-buckled, and Gilbert tried his best to straighten his brother's tie.

"Come on, West. We'd better hurry back before it really starts pouring." Gilbert's face was a mask of lazy contentment, and he had the audacity to hook a finger behind Ludwig's crossbelt, giving it a sharp tug to bring his younger brother's face closer for a swift peck on the lips.

He couldn't resist the devious smirk blooming across his face as he sauntered across the field in the direction of the main building, his brother only a step behind.

The first drops of spring rain hit the pavement right has they closed the door behind them, splattering against the windowpanes as the wind picked up speed. Gilbert led them to the nearest break room, dropping himself into a creaking chair and fishing out a packet of cigarettes from his back pocket.

Sitting across from him, Ludwig eyed the packet incredulously.

"What?" The elder crooked a silver eyebrow. "I'll have you know I planned a full itinerary for this escapade." He tossed a stick over at the blonde. "Not that spontaneous sex isn't great, but this one was special."

He procured a lighter, lighting the tip of his cigarette with practiced ease. He inhaled a deep drag, satisfaction coursing through every inch of his being. He leaned over, pressing his own tip to his brother's and lighting up the other's end. A comfortable silence descended upon the duo, wisps of blue smoke circling over their heads. Everything was perfect, down to the after sex smoke.

Ludwig glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "What if I refused or simply didn't react?"

There was no hesitation as Gilbert made a dismissive noise in the back of his throat. "Who do you think I am? Some random broad looking to hook up in the bathroom of a bar?" He fixed Ludwig with a flat stare. "I'm your brother. I know all of your dirty kinks and I _worked_ for this one."

A scandalous look stole across the blonde's face and he opened his mouth to retort further, blue eyes bugging out of their sockets. But Gilbert beat him to the punch. "Now shut up and finish your smoke. We got work to do. You heard the general, I expect to be shipped out within the week and I intend to fully take advantage of my issued uniform."

Ludwig blinked at his brother, before shoving his face back into his cigarette hand.

CONT.

* * *

A/N: Not to the ruin the moment, but this was a ridiculous sex scene. I don't even know. (But I just kinda had to.)


	3. Hell

Hell

A/N: Oh Germancest, I wish I knew how to quit you. ; - ;

* * *

"This is outrageous! Absolutely ridiculous!"

A tired sigh from behind. No response.

"I mean, seriously! I don't even know why I'm putting up with this! What the fu-! Oww!"

The handcuffs tightened, effectively cutting him off. Gilbert was livid. He was sure he was already red in the face from yelling at the top of his lungs. He also knew he was creating a scene in the middle of the street, but he could care less in his current situation.

The almighty self-declared awesome Prussia was being arrested. Not particularly an earth shattering event, if not for the fact that it was his _own brother_ doing the arresting.

He could barely even remember what crime he had committed. His memory was suddenly a hazy blur and some alcohol might have been involved, but he wasn't entirely sure. Not that it mattered, considering his _own brother_ was the police officer in charge. What happened to brotherly bonds? Did nepotism mean nothing these days?

Another sigh came from behind him. "Quit struggling, Gilbert. The law is the law. Now get up so we can get back to the station."

He felt himself being hauled up to his feet from his former position of sprawled face down on the hood of the police car. The handcuffs dug into his wrist, but the discomfort was nothing compared to the outrage boiling within him. "I'm your brother, for Chrissakes! You should be my accomplice! Not actually arresting me over every little misdemeanor!" Even now, he desperately tried to remember what exactly he had done, but his mind felt like a blank slate.

He knew Ludwig was the strict type. His personality was more suited for a drill sergeant than a police officer. That no nonsense chin-up-face-me-like-a-man baritone voice was enough to make even the most rebellious juvenile vandal think twice. Not to mention he was scarily efficient with a pistol. In fact, just about the only person who didn't quake at the knees upon sight of him was his older brother.

If only they knew how his dear West languished over every speck of dirt in the kitchen or make smoochy faces at his dogs when he thought no one was looking. Oh, and the guy liked to bake cakes. _Cakes_. In an apron.

"You won't have to stay long, just until you get yourself cleaned up." His brother's tone brooked no argument, firm and final as Gilbert found himself prodded into the passenger seat of the police car. The door was shut in his face with a bang, before Ludwig walked over and climbed into the driver's seat himself.

Gilbert sulked the entire ride to the station. At least his brother had graced him the small mercy of letting him sit up front, instead of locked in the back seat behind the wire grille. He would have made the drive absolutely hell if he had been. Instead, he obstinately slouched in his seat, glaring out the window as the night scenery flew past and fiddling with his handcuffs.

It wasn't his fault that his younger brother was so anal.

"Stop sulking, Gilbert. It's not the end of the world." Ludwig voiced next to him, eyes straight ahead and gripping the wheel with both hands.

Gilbert only spared enough effort to turn his head around and stick his tongue out.

Ludwig sighed. "Very mature, Gil."

The rest of the ride was silent, and before long, they were pulling into the police station. Ludwig let him out, and the duo promptly entered inside. There was no point in bickering now; Gilbert just wanted to wash the grime off his face, change, and then return home to sleep for a week. Admittedly, it wasn't his best night.

The station turned out to be empty. It was a small quaint brick building, with only a few rooms. There was a door at the far end of the entry lounge, with a semi-transparent window. Ludwig led him up to it, picking out a key from the jangling key ring in his pocket and unlocking the door. The blonde quickly switched on the lights, bright fluorescent beams flooding the room, before finally freeing Gilbert from the handcuffs.

Gilbert rubbed his chafed wrists sullenly, taking in his surroundings. The room was spartan in furnishing, exactly as he had imagined his brother's working environment to be like, and impeccably clean. A large wooden desk sat in the middle, various files and folders neatly piled on top, along with an ancient-looking telephone. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with fat volumes with boring legal titles. In the back of the room were two jail cells, empty except for a single cot in each. The only other door in the room led to a restroom.

"You can go freshen up at the sink. My partner is out for the rest of my shift, so I have to stay in until he returns." Ludwig gestured towards the restroom, before walking over to one of the cabinets. Gilbert didn't need to be told twice.

He examined himself in the bathroom mirror, taking in his disheveled appearance. There were small scrapes and scratches littering his face, transforming into bruises on his upper torso. He was caked in a layer of grime and he probably needed a shower. Gilbert groaned, grabbing a towel and turning on the faucet.

He exited the restroom feeling much better and refreshed. Ludwig was sitting in the chair behind the desk, reading glasses on and focused on poring over a stack of files. "I left you some clothes on the cot." The blonde remarked when he emerged from the restroom, flipping a page.

Gilbert padded over to the open cell, and sure enough, a neatly folded pile of clothes greeted him. There was a black cotton tank top and a blue zip-up sweatshirt. Gilbert eyed the clothing skeptically, picking them up with his thumb and forefinger. "What's this? Leftovers from your other prisoners?"

Ludwig shot him an unamused glare. "They're mine. For times when I have to stay the night."

Oh.

Gilbert grunted an acknowledgement. He quickly stripped off his own dirty garments, pulling on the tank top. He grinned in approval; the fabric was very fresh and smelled distinctly of his brother, though it was a looser fit on him. Next, he shrugged on the sweatshirt, leaving the front unzipped.

"So. When do we leave?"

If Ludwig kept on glaring at him like that, he'd have the expression permanently fixed to his face. "I already told you. I have to stay until my shift is over, in case of calls. I'm a police officer, not some company manager that could leave whenever he wanted."

Gilbert heaved a complaining groan. "Who's gonna call at this hour anyway? I wanna go home already!"

Ludwig sighed, reaching up with one hand to rub his temple. "It shouldn't be more than an hour. Get some rest on the cot. I'll wake you up when I can take you home."

The elder grumbled the entire way towards the open cell. "Maybe if you hadn't arrested me, I wouldn't be in this problem…" He flopped down on the cot. The lumpy mattress was uncomfortable, but at least it was clean. A sterile white kind of clean.

After banging his head against the cell wall several times out of boredom, he finally drew up his legs, resting his chin on his knees. He wasn't in the least tired anymore, and he'd be damned before he'd start to crack open one of his brother's law enforcement books. He quietly snickered to himself; the books were all probably painstakingly highlighted with small neat notes in the margins. Complete with sticky notes and all.

Gilbert inhaled deeply from his sleeves, thoroughly enjoying his brother's lingering familiar scent.

Ludwig, on his part, was deeply absorbed in his office work. Somehow, his blonde hair was still perfectly slicked back on his head, even after a long day of patrolling. Gilbert admired how his brother managed the neat and proper air about him without coming off as stuck-up. Unlike their friend, Roderich.

Neither was he lacking in the physical department either. The blonde may have the disposition of a drill sergeant, but Gilbert would be damned if he didn't think his brother looked positively delectable in a police uniform. Ludwig looked like he was made for it. The fluorescent lights overhead illuminated every detail. The navy blue uniform fit perfectly over his broad shoulders and trim frame, outlining all the right places. The black tie draping down from the folded collar only served to accentuate the whole thing, held tight by a silver tie clip. A thin black leather belt was wrapped tightly around his waist, various magazine clips hanging off it, along with a small firearm and a walkie-talkie.

And a pair of gleaming steel handcuffs, which had been around Gilbert's own wrists not minutes before. Never forget the handcuffs.

The device would rattle against the chair every time Ludwig shifted in his seat, a clear indication of his authority. But the blonde's attention was absolute, flipping through a stack of legal files with a certain determination, signing off here and there, and only occasionally checking his wristwatch.

Hell, Gilbert would jump his little brother's bones even if he was wearing a pocket protector. God, the guy didn't even know what he did to people, wearing something like that.

"Stop staring, Gilbert, and get some sleep. We'll be out of here soon." Ludwig absently spoke from his seat, barely even glancing up.

Gilbert only widened his leer, a wet tongue darting out this lick his dry lips. It was subtle, but he noticed the light pink tinge dusting Ludwig's cheeks even as his voice was nonchalant. He couldn't believe that his brother was a hunk of a police officer and they had never once roleplayed in bed.

Travesty.

A sudden torrent of wild fantasies flooded into his mind, vivid ideas about how Ludwig could put those handcuffs to a better use. He wouldn't mind one bit if he was bent over the younger's desk, hands cuffed in front of him and getting thoroughly fucked into the wood. Bodily fluids would be everywhere and his brother's cherished folders and their contents would be strewn across the floor. After he was spanked for being a 'naughty' boy, of course. Just the thought of his brother's gloved hands on his backside was enough to make him hard, his trousers suddenly too tight.

Evidently, his fantasies must have shown on his face, because his eyes suddenly were pinned down by two piercing blue ones. "I know what you're thinking, Gilbert. And the answer is no."

Count on his brother, sole object of his drool-inducing sexual fantasies, to be a complete party pooper. It wasn't even as if anyone else was present.

Gilbert's erection was already aching within its confines. In a single moment, he made up his mind and began sauntering over to where Ludwig sat, planting his hands firmly upon the desk.

As expected, the blonde looked up sharply, frown marring his handsome features. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gilbert couldn't help the grin spreading across his face, displaying all his teeth. "You said to stop staring, so I had to put it all into action!"

Before his brother could utter another word, Gilbert grabbed onto his face, pulling it in closer for a relentless kiss. Taking advantage of the element of surprise, he pried open Ludwig's soft lips, shoving his tongue inside the moist cavern. They broke apart a second later with an obscene smacking noise, their mixed saliva making Ludwig's lips shine.

Without wasting any time to allow his brother to recover, Gilbert pushed the blonde back into his chair, knocking the fountain pen from his grasp, and proceeded to climb on top the desk. He was well aware of how his sweaty hands and grass-stained knees ruined the papers.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig's eyes bugged out as he saw the paper-clipped files crinkling viciously beneath his older brother's body. "Those are important legal files! I have to get them signed and returned by tomor-!"

Ludwig was cut off as he found his lap full of an enthusiastic Gilbert. The elder had managed to straddle his thighs, arms flung around his neck and bringing their faces impossibly close. "Or you could just bend me over your desk and fuck me until I pass out." Gilbert's breath was hot and moist against the outer shell of his ear, whispering seductively.

The blonde made a choking noise when his older brother gave a hard thrust, effectively rubbing their clothed groins together. Gilbert grew bold at the noise, licking a wet trail down Ludwig's chin and nipping at his neck. His younger brother absolutely reeked of law and order, arousing him even further.

His lips strained against his brother's collarbone. "Come on, West! I'll let you spank me…"

"Gilbert! This is _not_ the time or place for such activities!" Ludwig's hands came up to plant firmly upon his waist, voice breathless as he tried to resist the onslaught.

Without warning, the elder yanked Ludwig's head backward, so he could stare down fully into his brother's face. "Why don't you punish me like you mean it." His voice came out low and husky, lust evident in his crimson eyes.

Ludwig's face was flushed and very warm, lips still obscenely wet. He was taking deep breaths in a vain effort to calm himself, eyes blinking rapidly. Suddenly, his hands tightened around his brother's waist, and in a flash, he was pushing the chair back and standing up. Gilbert could only wrap his legs around Ludwig's midsection and hold on tightly to his neck.

The cold hardness of steel bars against his back sent a thrill up his spine. Ludwig swooped down to capture his lips again, the kiss slick and heated. Dimly, he was aware that his hands were being held above his head, but he couldn't be bothered with it until the light glinting off the pair of handcuffs caught his attention.

_Click._

In one swift motion, his wrists were chained together to the bars of the cell above his head, effectively rendering him helpless and stuck. His eyes widened at the realization, and he tested the bonds, another sharp thrill racing through him directly to his erection when they refused to budge. Then all thoughts flew out of his head as Ludwig pulled up the black tank top and latched onto a pink nipple.

The breath in his lungs left him in a loud _whoosh_ as the blonde sucked and toyed with the sensitive buds. The wicked tongue then descended, leaving a damp trail past his stomach and down his abs, swirling over the skin around his waistband.

Gilbert was rendered utterly speechless when Ludwig fell to his knees, making quick work of the elder's belt, and silently tugging down his pants. He could only watch on helplessly as his brother freed his engorged erection, large hands coming up to gently stroke it.

_Oh. My. God._ This was too good to be true.

He threw his head back with a low moan when the tip of his cock was engulfed in wet heat. The same tongue came out to flick over the leaking slit. Then, inch by agonizing inch, his dick disappeared inside Ludwig's eager mouth.

"Shiiit." He managed to choke out under his breath, feeling his brother's nose buried in his curls. Then the mouth retreated, slick lips sliding backwards, before surging forwards again, the heat never fading.

This couldn't be happening.

He watched in rapt fascination, taking in Ludwig's disheveled blonde hair sticking to his forehead in his exertion. His brother's powerful shoulders beneath the navy uniform shifted and flexed as he worked, all in all presenting a tantalizing view of his broad back.

Gilbert could barely breathe. His breath left him in sharp panting gasps, broken only by shameless moans of pleasure. His back was getting sore from digging into the steel bars behind him, but he could care less at that point. Especially when he felt a hand starting to fondle his balls. He wanted desperately to sink his fingers into Ludwig's blonde locks, but his hands were held tight above him.

He could only writhe in rapture as he was given the best blowjob of his life.

He couldn't help a slight bucking forward of his hips as he felt himself nearing climax. His moaning had only increased in volume, and his eyes just about rolled up into his skull.

_So close. So close. _

Ludwig's hot mouth was like a furnace, racing to finish him off.

_Just a little bit more… and –_

Gilbert jerked awake with a strangled gasp.

His eyes flew open, slowly trying to adjust to the darkness pressing around him. He winced when he felt the slimy wet mess in his pajamas and he groaned in frustration. He pried his sweaty fingers from the pillow he was clutching onto in a death grip, rolling onto his back and giving a bone-cracking stretch.

When he finally calmed down somewhat, he looked around, blinking bleary eyes. The bed he was tucked into was not his own, neither was the room. Confusion swirled inside his groggy head, before the past events hit him with sudden clarity.

He was in Ludwig's room, sprawled on top Ludwig's once immaculate bedsheets.

Apparently, he had fallen asleep as his brother was counting sheep to him. It seemed his plan had worked. He had indeed drifted off to his brother's baritone voice droning out numbers. He smirked in triumph; he couldn't wait to tell Feliciano about this.

But damn if that wasn't the hottest wet dream he's had in quite some time. Ludwig in a sexy police uniform.

He quickly tossed off the sweltering covers, stepping out onto the plush carpet. Adjusting his pajama bottoms, he padded over to the bedroom door and slipped out into the hallway. Ludwig, being the workaholic he was, had no doubt gone straight to his study after Gilbert had fallen asleep. He bounded down the stairs, the light coming from Ludwig's study clearly visible in the dark of the house.

Gilbert peered around the corner into the study, grinning at the sight. His younger brother was hard at work, shuffling through pages upon pages of internal affairs documents. His blue eyes flew over an assortment of budget graphs, and his fingers toyed with a terse memo from Chancellor Merkel. A half-typed email was open on the computer. The blonde was certainly not in a police uniform of any sort, and his hair was back to its impeccable usual style.

"Hey West." He greeted from the doorway.

Ludwig glanced up, surprise on his face as he took off his reading glasses. "Gilbert? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"When's Halloween?"

One blonde eyebrow rose questioningly. "The usual date. Why?"

Gilbert shrugged, his voice matter-of-fact. "I was just thinking for this year's Halloween, you could buy a police uniform and we could totally roleplay a naughty convict and a dominating policeman jail scene. You know, just saying."

It was highly amusing to see Ludwig open his mouth to retort, then close, then open again, speechless.

"Gilbert. Go back to bed." The blonde finally bit out, a sudden flush blooming across his cheeks. "I have to work to do."

"Oh come on!" Gilbert was quick on the uptake, eyes lighting up convincingly. "You can't tell me that thought has never crossed your mind. It'd be so hot!"

Ludwig visibly swallowed, eyes suddenly downcast and fingers fumbling around with the papers on the desk. "I'll… I'll think about it."

Gilbert broke out into a leering grin. "Awesome! Don't forget the handcuffs! They're very important!"

"Yes, yes." Ludwig quickly waved off his older brother with one hand, putting back on his glasses.

As for Gilbert, his triumphant cackles of glee could be heard throughout the entire floor. He couldn't wait for Halloween.

CONT.

* * *

A/N: *_*


End file.
